Seishirō Tsugumi
is a hitwoman who was raised and trained by Claude of the Bee Hive Gang. Tsugumi is originally introduced as a male student who transfers to Chitoge's class, and has orders to protect her from Raku, whom she thinks he forced Chitoge into having a relationship with him. Tsugumi, although considered a side character in both the manga and anime, has several chapters and episodes dedicated to the development of her relationship with Raku. Background Tsugumi was a foundling who was taken in by Claude to raise and train as a hitman; as such, she does not know her true parents. When Claude first met her, he mistook her for a boy, and so gave her a boy's name (which Claude picked out at random) and raised her as such - which led to people mistaking her for a boy at first sight, even to the present day. Although it has been said that Shū, Ruri, and Ms. Kyoko were the only people other than Chitoge that knew Tsugumi was a girl. Even after ten years, Claude still hasn't realized that Tsugumi is a girl despite wearing the ribbon Chitoge gave her everyday. Tsugumi and Chitoge are childhood friends who she had tried to keep a ten-year old promise of becoming strong to protect Chitoge. Because of this, she went as far as to abandon her own femininity to protect Chitoge, at least until she met Raku. Tsugumi got her name Tsugumi from Chitoge. She was brought back to Japan by Claude to investigate Raku's behavior and eliminate him if she finds out about Raku's fake feelings for Chitoge. However, after Raku treats her nicely and calls her cute, she begins to develop feelings for him, even though she is too stubborn and embarrassed to admit it. In America, Tsugumi occasionally worked with another hitwoman, Paula, with whom she had a rivalry with. Her assassin code name was "Black Tiger". Personality Tsugumi is described as masculine and aggressive. As a sworn member of the Beehive Gangsters, Tsugumi is very loyal towards the organization, especially its mistress, Chitoge Kirisaki, as with all its members. Tsugumi is mostly portrayed as serious, focused and somewhat mild-mannered. However, after befriending Raku and co., Tsugumi reveals a more feminine and emotional side. Furthermore, Tsugumi is a shy individual and becomes greatly flustered and embarassed as shown when her mistress would resort her to wear more feminine clothing or when confronted by praise or compliments (especially Raku's). Tsugumi is also rather frank and direct, never hesitating to speak out her mind. Tsugumi can also be playful and cheerful at times, proving that she can be sociable. Tsugumi is dumbfounded by the concept of love, which is shown when she is oblivious of what a love letter is and has no knowledge towards the celebration of Valentine's Day. On the contrary, Tsugumi is quite knowledgeable in how to confront her emotions and how to act accordingly with it which was evidenced when Raku would usually come to Tsugumi for "love advice". Despite Tsugumi's masculinity, she is usually the target of being groped by her female friends due to her buxom physique, leading Tsugumi to develop breast complex. Relationships Main Article: Seishirō Tsugumi Relationships Appearance Tsugumi has fair skin accompanied with very short, navy-blue hair and radiant, red eyes. She is said to look very masculine. In fact, Tsugumi was mistaken to be a boy by many people when she first enrolled into high school, due to her looks and her uniform. Despite this, her breasts size is an E and actually still growing. She is usually seen wearing khaki pants and a white shirt with a red tie with thin orange lining that goes up to her chest. She wears a blue blazer over it and wears brown shoes. Tsugumi also wears a blue ribbon on her head that was given to her by Chitoge to make her look more feminine. Once, she was shown wearing a girl's uniform, which she was forced to wear by Chitoge. She says that she avoids feminine clothes, including skirts and dresses, because they are hard to fight in and are embarrassing to wear. However, when Chitoge asks her to wear them occasionally, she can't help but accept. Another case has also been revealed, in which she follows Raku Ichijō, on his date with Marika Tachibana, wearing a purple dress, laced with white, with a brown belt around her waist. She is seen wearing violet shoes with lace socks underneath and a matching headband with a small bow on it. She was also wore a wig with pigtail braids. Abilities *'Immense strength:' Tsugumi is able to crack walls by banging her head on it and able to destroy a portion of a wall with a single kick. *'Skill with guns:' Tsugumi is shown to be capable of reassembling a disassembled gun and firing it with remarkable speed - even when blindfolded. *'Skill in cooking:' Tsugumi is shown to be very good in cooking, and was also remarked by Raku. Trivia *Like Paula, she is scared of ghost stories/scary things. *It was said that Claude was the one who gave Tsugumi her the name 'Seishirou' and Chitoge who gave Tsugumi her surname. *In Chapter 68, Raku told her that she was the first girl who gave him chocolates (though it was just obligatory chocolates). *As the story progresses, Tsugumi began to show her feminine side more than her masculine side. *Claude doesn't know that Tsugumi is a girl. *Tsugumi has a gun hidden in her right sleeve. *The gun that Tsugumi has hidden in her sleeve is a Beretta M92 in the manga. In the anime it's a S & W M66. *In the duel Tsugumi had with Raku in Rival , Tsugumi used a RPG-7, M249, Remington M870, and several other large firearms. Category:Female characters Category:Characters